Love Exists
by LaLuneWolf
Summary: The heart wants what the heart wants. Regardless of what you think you want. Nami has found out the hard way what hers wants. But is it too late to pull herself out of the denial? Has she lost her chance? Zoro has secretly liked the orange haired navigator against all better judgment. Perhaps he is a masochist? Glutton for punishment? A little of both? But does she even want him?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters therein. Credit for this Epicness goes to the one and only Oda-san._

 _A/N: You should totally listen to Amy Lee's "Love Exists". The song is the inspiration for this story, after all the title speaks to that. Credit for the lovely cover goes to the artist Tsukasa._

Chapter 1

Nami couldn't say for sure when it happened. She honestly, still couldn't even believe the revelation she'd had upon leaving Thriller Bark. Something had happened to Zoro, something he wasn't telling anyone. He had been so badly injured that she'd found herself the next night in her bunk hugging her pillow tight as sobs racked her body. Where had this come from? At least Robin was on watch, there is no way she could have been silent during that.

The next day she acted like it never happened. Clearly it was some freak mental.. thing? Yes. That had to have been it. All that stress from the fight got to her. She saw Zoro walking out of Chopper's room and stormed towards him. Worry tightened her chest at the sight. She wanted to run to him, throw her arms around him and beg him to...woah. No. Just no. She, Nami, did not beg. She instantly I covered it up with cold indifference. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? GET BACK IN THAT BED OR I WILL UP YOUR INTEREST."

He growled with a grimace and turned back to the room grumbling under his breath. She let out the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. Chopper thanked her for her help and followed her in? She was not attracted to him, she did not care about him, she did not….oh God. LOVE HIM!? No no no no. Clearly this was a brain fog, yes, brought on by heat stroke. Yes. That was it. The pressure changed, a storm was coming. "Oh come on!" She threw her hands up in frustration. She couldn't even have a modicum of denial. She wanted to wallow in her denial

dammit.

She pulled her thoughts from that and ran to the railing shouting orders to the crew in preparation for the weather change that was about to hit them. They were almost to their next destination.

 **Sabaody Archipelago**

 _Battle with Kuma_

Her heart sank, her chest tightening. The scream that wrenched from her was unlike anything she had ever felt. No. Don't cry, don't cry. She couldn't do it again. She couldn't lose someone she loved again. Funny how watching the one loved at death's door made you suddenly pull your head out of your ass and stop wallowing in denial. She couldn't believe that he had fought as he had, still injured badly from the fight on Thriller Bark. Why, why was he such a fool?! She asked herself running towards him.

She hugged him and checked his pulse. They didn't have much time. Usopp came over. She whisper against Zoro's ear. "Please don't leave me. I can't lose another. Please, I promise, I will tell you everything. I'll stop lying, to you and myself. Just stay, please just..stay." Her voice cracked near the end as a sob wrenched from her. She didn't know what she would so. She didn't. There had been no time, Usopp picked him up and ran. She took off as well, Luffy had told them to run. It was the smartest thing and then it happened. Her worst nightmare, the knife through her chest.

She watch as Kuma's hand came towards Zoro. Everything seemed to slow as if I suddenly the world moved in I slow motion. She watched in horror all while knowing there was nothing I they could do. She was expecting the worse, expecting to see him be killed before her very eyes. What happened, seemed far more horrible than that. He disappeared! He was taken from her. She wanted to fall to her knees and cry. But she needed to keep going.

She wished with everything she could attack Kuma. She wanted to so bad. She simply wasn't powerful enough to take him though, truth was, none of them were. If it was one thing Nami was it was greedy. You did not take what she coveted. It was so strange to realize that there were now two things she coveted, money, and, Zoro. Probably even more so than money which shocked even her. She had no idea when it happened, but in this moment, finally admitting it to herself, she didn't care. Apparently that old adage about realizing how much you love someone after you lost them was true. She hated when painful things were true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Kuraigana Island**

Zoro woke with confusion, whiskey colored eyes squinting against the pain as he tried to check his surroundings. His entire body was screaming at him but at least he was alive. Things starting coming back to him. The fight at Sabaody with the Celestial Dragons, the fight with the Marines, the reunion with Kuma. He frowned, Nami's last words came to him.

" _Please don't leave me. I can't lose another. Please, I promise, I will tell you everything. I'll stop lying, to you and myself. Just stay, please just..stay."_

Perhaps he had dreamed it? Why the hell would Nami say that? It just wasn't something she would say. He shook his head as though he could clear his head that way. He had always been attracted to her, he was a man after all. He wasn't blind and he would certainly have to be to miss her beauty. He groaned when the realization hit him. He liked her, he freaking liked her. Oh yeah, he was a goner. A glutton for punishment, masochist perhaps. Had to be. There was no other reason for it.

She was always finding some way to make him be indebted to her, and then taking on ridiculous interest. Yet, all that, he yearned for her touch even if it was her hitting him. He would take it. He would take her yelling at him, just to hear her voice once more. Now he just had to figure out where the hell he was. The woman that greeted him was familiar, he almost couldn't remember her and then he remembered Thriller Bark and her uncanny power with her ghosts.

He needed to leave though, he had no time for this, they had to meet in three days. He tried to leave, and beat down the monkeys that had attacked him, but it seemed they weren't done just yet. Once he saw the paper, and figured out the message he understood. They needed to get stronger, it was the only way they would survive. He needed to get strong so that he could protect the crew, protect Nami.

It was the reason he had found himself on his knees, Zoro Roronoa who knelt to no one except maybe his Captain and the woman who held his heart, before Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk begging him to train him. Once his training started he knew it would be a matter of time before he was ready. He worked hard ensuring he was getting stronger and when he finally beat the monkeys it felt good, really good. He had new scars, including a very evident one over his left eye. He was changed, felt older somehow, not just that he was now 21, but more. It wasn't something he could really put words to.

Perona helped him get to the meeting spot. While he would never admit it out loud, he was thankful for her help. His sense of direction sucked, granted he tried to deny it out of a sense of pride, bit everyone knew it. He was the first one to arrive at the bar. He knew it wouldn't take the others too long to follow. He waited for them there. Waited to look upon orange hair and brown eyes once again. He still couldn't believe his revelation he had learned in the to years. He'd tried so hard to ignore it or shove it down until he finally accepted it as truth.

 **Weatheria**

Nami came to after her landing and looked around frantically. She needed to get off this island. She had to get to their meeting spot, she wouldn't be left alone. Her heart clenched suddenly and tears escaped her brown eyes as the sudden memory of him laying on the ground still, and almost lifeless returned to her like the sea train slamming into her. She gasped bringing her hand to her chest and squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that wouldn't stop. No. She refused to believe he was dead.

He promised! He said that he wouldn't die, that he wouldn't loose. He promised! She let the anger overcome her, at least that she knew how to deal with, she understood well. She had always welcomed anger to chase back the sadness and the pain of heartache. She hadn't even been able to tell him how she felt. He didn't even know and now, probably never would. Shaking off those thoughts and feelings she began furiously trying to figure out how to leave.

A sky island! Of all places she would be sent, she had to get sent to a sky island. How would she get back? How would she get to the meeting place? It didn't help she was currently imprisoned at the moment, trying to implore the old wizard looking men that she had to be released. In a show of letting down her guard she cried, the tears while they had some base in truth, we not as real as they probably should have been. She would cry later.

The newspaper's arrival with it's message made her smile. That was just like Luffy. He thoughts soon turned to green hair and whiskey colored eyes. Had he lived? Had he been able to heal and start his journey to become stronger? She hoped so, and it was those thoughts that made her work hard. The strongest swordsman needed a strong woman, and she would be damned if she failed at becoming just that.

 **Sabaody Archipelago**

 _Straw Hats Return_

With the help of the men from the island she made her way back to Sabaody. She was sitting at the bar waiting when Usopp came in, she almost didn't recognize him when she saw him. Afterwards they had a run in with imposters saying that they were, well, them. It made Nami angry, especially the fact they treated those living on the island horribly. It didn't take much to defeat them before making it back to the ship. They were missing some of the crew, and the only reason she didn't panic was that she had been told by Shakky that Zoro had been the first to arrive.

It was Chopper's voice that had her looking. Of course there was no relief yet. He got on the wrong ship? How could he get onto the wrong ship? Bad sense of direction notwithstanding he knew what the Sunny looked like. Her eyes widened as she watched a ship cut in half. How was that even possible? Who was strong enough, that thought was abruptly cut off when she watched Zoro's approach and hear the sharp metal clink of his sword being sheathed.

Brown eyes were wide as she watched him, every muscle twitching with the desire to run into him, to be wrapped up in those strong arms. Tears threatened to fall when she finally saw his face, and the scar over his left eye which had yet to open. But as with all his scars, sadness warred with the desire to lay a kiss there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: The smutty goodness you've been waiting for. You will also notice I took some author liberties here and switched out Chopper being with Nami, as well as slowing time a bit, gotta let them have there time. *Winkwink***_

A whiskey dark eye met glossy chocolate eyes, there were tears in those lovely brown eyes. He could see the tension in her body, the way her muscles twitched as though she were warring with the desire to move. He jumped down from the edge of Sunny and moved forward. He wanted to go to her, to pull her into his arms, but he didn't trust himself to do so. They had a bit to do before things calmed down enough for showers and such to be had.

He walked to the bathhouse with his towel and shaving kit. He knocked in case someone was using the bath. They usually could double up, one in the bath and one in the shower. Hell, honestly both were plenty big enough for more. There was no protest from the other side so he made his way in shutting the door and this time locking it. He figured whoever was already in here would be grateful for no distraction.

His towel was hung, the kit placed on the counter, and then his clothing removed. He had just pulled his pants off when there was a gasp from behind him. A very feminine gasp. He straightened, placed his pants with his robes and turned coming face to face with a very flushed Nami. He willed himself not to react, but he knew that was futile, he was going to, he just hoped she didn't get the wrong idea. "Zoro.." His name was almost a whisper on her lips, a sigh. There was no anger, no indifference. He searched her face and found none of that there, only relief and elation.

He moved towards her, stepping into the bath and continuing towards her until he was able to pick her up holding her tight, crushed against his barrel chest. A large hand fisted in her hair, the other splayed on her lower back. "Nami, I never stopped thinking of you and what you said to me." He said against the top of her head, his breath fanning her hair. "I will never leave you." He said placing a kiss to the top of her head. He barely heard the 'Oh Zoro' before his chest was coated in her tears.

He pulled back placing his hand under her chin to lift it up towards him. "No tears." He said stroking his thumb under her eyes to wipe them from her cheeks. "I was so worried about you, Zoro." She said softly, her hands lifting to squeeze his wrists. "I am so sorry I made you worry like that, Nami." He leant towards her and placed his lips gently to hers. "I won't do that again. I couldn't go through hearing you like that and then not being able to get to you a second time. Once was hard enough." He kissed her again after speaking those words.

Neither of them came up for air after that second kiss. Had they been dressed, they would be in a frenzy to get disrobed. Luckily, they would not have to worry about that. While he was still holding her, with his hands under her thighs, he took a seat bringing her into his lap. They continued their kiss, her hands explored the expanse of his chest while they kissed. His hands roamed over her, first delving into her hair before moving down to massage her breasts, and tease her nipples with his thumb.

From those lovely breasts his hands traveled down her sides to rest on her hips gripping them tightly as she sat on his lap in the bath. Moving from her hips to her was, which he gripped firmly massaging it before giving her a smack with each hand. The sounds echoed through the bathhouse followed closely by her soft moans. He smiled at her as he took that lovely ass in his hands and pushed her closer to him. Between them his cock strained with his desire to feel her.

She looked up at him putting her hands on his shoulders and biting her lip. For that moment his gaze was only on her lips. When she rubbed against his hard length he groaned his head going back. "Please, Zoro." She said softly. "I don't know how much time we have." He lifted his head immediately to look at her. He didn't have to ask if she was sure, he saw the answer shining back at him from her beautiful brown eyes. His hands went back to her hips.

He looked into her eyes, his single eye serious. "While I want to take my time, we do not have that time. This will hurt, but I want you to know that I won't intentionally hurt you and if it gets to be too much stop me." The last came out as a command. He didn't want her hurt all because neither of them wanted to wait until they had adequate time for foreplay and preparative things. He waited only for her not before bringing her down onto him at the same time he thrust his hips up.

His roar filled the room, Nami gasped, his name on her lips ending on a moan. He looked down at her and she nodded. With that he began to raise her and then bring her back down on him repeatedly while thrusting up into her. Being surrounded by her as he was, was too much for words. Honestly, there was nothing he could even say while surrounded by the tight sheath of her slick cunt. He could barely even say her name. Any time he tried it ended on a growl. "Nam...ugh."

He leant up and caught a nipple in his mouth. He sucked and nipped at it, growling around her delicious flesh in his mouth. He continued to pound her, his fingers no doubt bruising her hips as he held her. He'd never felt anything as good as Nami surrounding him. He caught her other nipple and laved it with similar attention.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Oh my gosh, I just realized how I left you hanging. So sorry, hope you can forgive me._

 **Chapter 4**

Nami could hardly even think passed the pleasure, the fullness at her center that stretched her in a way that she never would have been able to imagine. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to. put words to it, and did she even want to? They would be so paltry compared to what she was feeling. Her hands gripped Zoro's shoulders, long nails biting into the muscled flesh.

Loving him was like loving a statue come to life, all those hard chiseled edges pressed against her soft curves. The difference was something she found she liked upon further contemplation. It brought forth the memory of Luffy always wanting a statue, which now that she thought about it was silly, he already had one in his First Mate. The random through made her giggle out loud.

The sharp brow over Zoro's good eye arched, he opened his mouth to speak but what came out was a series of grunts and growls that she had no earthly idea how to even comprehend translating. The only help she had was the look on his face that questioned why she was laughing. She shook her head and leaned forward. "Random thought, I...oh gods Zoro…" She gasped as he jerked his hips just so and slowed the rhythm. "Will tell you after" She said in a single breath, the words coming out in a rush as she gasped and then cried out, her moans echoing through the room.

All she could do was hold on for dear life and be completely aroused by his strength. He set the pace, he lifted her and brought her back down over and over and over again. It amazed her that he could keep up, that he wouldn't get tired and then she felt silly for being amazed. She'd walked in on his training in the Crow's Nest, seen it on the deck, the repetitions that always made her respect him completely. Not only for the discipline, but for the strength. She would be nothing compared to the ridiculously heavy weights that he had always trained with.

"Z-Z-ZORO!"

His growl followed her scream, his face pressed against the front of her neck, placing a kiss there. The vibrations she felt from that growl were positively delicious. She was officially obsessed, could they make this a thing, like a tradition? Sex in the bath house. It sounded grand, and if it were anything as it was now, she would want it all the time. He growled out her name as though trying to tell her something but she couldn't see past the blinding waves of pleasure as her orgasm crashed over her. His name echoed throughout the room once more as she screamed it out.

He pounded her furiously at a speed that she couldn't help but enjoy, feeling another orgasm building. How was that even possible? Could she really have another so soon? Her name fell from his lips on a roar. That in conjunction to the warm feeling of his seed filling her made her see stars. Her toes curled as she plummeted over the edge, a continuous scream on her lips. When she came back into her body, resting against his chest panting she blushed knowing that everyone heard that. Oh gods….everyone heard that.

Feeling very liquid she moved her head to look up at him and that smug smile of satisfaction on his face. "You are enjoying my embarrassment aren't you?" He smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead. "More that I am enjoying the fact that it is known that you are well and taken." He said with a smile, a large calloused hand smooth over her cheek to thread itself in her hair. His gaze traveled there and the smugness left the smile until it was just a smile. The kind that the stern, reserved Zoro hardly showed. "I like your hair long."

She felt the heat on her cheeks at his words. "Really?" He nodded looking down at her before his brows furrowed and a frown replaced the smile. No, she wanted that back. Reaching up her fingers lightly traced that frown. "Zoro, what is wrong, why did you stop smiling?" She asked looking from his lips to search his good eye. "I didn't come back with anything for you but more scars." His words were soft, voice rough. "Since when do you consider your scars to be something to be ashamed of?"

She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Since I have a reason to want, less, to be, less beastly, and more...handsome." She barely caught that last word, but she couldn't believe that he would think she would want him to be perfect and unmarred. "Oh Zoro-kun, you silly, silly man." She said cupping his face in her hands. "If I wanted that, I would have went with Sanji-san when he first asked me out. I do not need you perfect. I am rather fond of my Demon. I always liked that story of the Beast and the Beauty." She said leaning his face down slightly so she could place a kiss to his scarred eye as she had wanted since she saw him.

She rested her forehead against his for a time enjoying the feeling, he was quiet for so long she thought something was wrong. She pulled back looking at him with a worried glance. He touched her face reverently. "You, you called me Zoro-kun." She blinked and felt relief flood her being before she smacked him on the arm. "Don't do that to me. You scared me, I thought you were rejectin-" Zoro pulled her flush to his chest holding her tight. "Do not, now, nor ever, think that I will reject you. Never, I never could. I was just, gods Nami." He said kissing her before resting his cheek against hers and holding her tight. He was just waiting for something to happen, for their moment here to be stolen.


End file.
